


Superimposition

by Fangirlishness



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Episode 4x15 Double Date, Episode Tag, F/M, Flashbacks, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blood being ignored in favor of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need a place to stay,” she’d said. </p><p>Sean had known it was a bad idea. He just hadn’t realized how phenomenally bad it was until he was screaming himself awake, again, and Juliette came running into his bedroom, shouting in alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superimposition

**Author's Note:**

> "Superimposition" - the placement of an image on top of an already-existing image
> 
> Beta by [Lavenderspark](http://lavenderspark.livejournal.com).

“I need a place to stay,” she’d said. 

Sean had known it was a bad idea. He just hadn’t realized how phenomenally bad it was until he was screaming himself awake, again, and Juliette came running into his bedroom. 

He sat up, disoriented, and tried to blink away the shock of being shot, the phantom pain in his chest. His hands slid through blood that seeped from seemingly uninjured skin. All the lamps in his bedroom turned on simultaneously, and Juliette stopped short at the sight of the blood all over him. 

“Oh my god, what happened?” She rushed to his side and grabbed his hands, turning them over. She shuddered at the blood, but didn’t let it stop her. She efficiently tore open his pajama shirt - the third one ruined this week. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but despite his terror, the touch of her hands on his chest went straight to his groin. He tried to put some distance between them, but she just followed him forward when he fell back, and kept searching for the wound he knew wasn’t there. He groaned and tried to at least hide his face. It was futile, with her leaning over him and immobilizing him with superhuman strength. He whimpered in embarrassment at how helplessly aroused he was.

Juliette grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. “Look at me! What’s happening? Are you hurt?” 

He looked at her face then, half-woged in her agitation, her Hexenbiest face slipping in and out of visibility. He couldn’t help his own woge in response, and rasped through his Zauberbiest throat, “No. I’m okay. I’m okay.” 

She touched his rotted cheek fondly with her completely human-looking hand and searched his face for an explanation. He couldn’t find words that would not alarm her further. He was far from calm himself, not to mention in an inappropriate state of arousal. He winced, and tried to put his human front back on to reassure her. He managed. Barely. It also helped damp down his embarrassment a little. She looked into his eyes, held his gaze with her own eyes shifting from black to green, black to green. They settled on green and he smiled. That had worked, at least. 

But Juliette was still leaning over him, her eyes intense, and Sean felt the air in the room change. Juliette's posture relaxed, and he knew what was going to happen. His eyes wide, he watched her lean closer and closer and press her lips to his. He couldn’t help the shiver going through him at the touch, and he gave in to her kiss. Her smell. Her lips. He remembered it all. He hadn’t wanted to remember, but the feel of her lips connected directly to memories in a well-hidden part of his mind. They came flooding back, punching the air from his lungs. The desire in her eyes as he was kissing her for the first time at her house, his thumb stroking her palm at the coffee shop. 

Blindly groping for her waist, he pulled her forward into his lap. Her hips moved against him, and she moaned softly into the kiss. More flashes of sense memory assaulted him and overlaid with the present. Her blinding smile, her hands in his coat at the Spice Shop, the rustling of his sheets. She never allowed their lips to part, her tongue stroking softly into his mouth, over his lips, the rhythm intensifying. 

More and more images and smells and textures overloaded his senses. He was lying alone in his bed, his body begging for release that wouldn’t come, standing at his window, Bourbon on his tongue, staring out into the rain, watching Juliette from his car, seething with jealousy. The quick changes of location were giving him vertigo. All he could do was gasp at the onslaught. Her soft hair under his hands, her body glistening in the shower, her tongue moving in time with her rocking hips. He kissed back with all the power of his pent-up desire. Moans wrenched through his chest. His lungs felt like they were going to explode. 

He struggled to separate the deluge of memories from what was happening in the present, trying to focus on the one thing he knew couldn’t be a memory: their bodies shifting against each other, her weight pushing him down, both of them moving together in frantic rhythm. His heart was beating against his ribcage. He couldn’t coordinate his limbs or kiss Juliette as deeply as he wanted, he was just panting and chasing friction. His woge was surging back up to the surface, impossible to suppress. 

A burst of embarrassment shot through him, and for a moment he was completely aware of where he was. He could see Juliette above him, her hair wild, her mouth open, her eyes looking at him in wonder. Incredibly, she didn’t recoil from his ugly face. Instead, her hips twitched forward. Fire surged through his body and eclipsed the short moment of clarity again. His head strained back, he was so close now, her name spilling from his lips, so close, just one more push, just one more. He screwed his eyes shut and came, shuddering and shaking. 

Through the ringing in his ears, he heard Juliette woge as well. Her hands turned dry and rough against him, claw-like nails denting his skin as she arched her back with a shout that vibrated through his body. The lamps in his bedroom gave a dull pop, and it was blissfully dark again. Juliette sank down onto his chest, burying her face at his throat. He turned his face into her hair, still feeling dizzy.

He couldn’t feel his feet. His ears were buzzing. Juliette clung to him, shivering slightly, her breath cooling the sweat behind his ear. Finally, he found the strength to lift his arms and embrace her slight form. He had no idea if they’d just made things phenomenally worse. He didn’t know how to fix any of this, but he hoped the decision could wait until morning.


End file.
